Click To Win
by The Renewed Rukaluff
Summary: When a fifth grade girl, a reknown translator of Gakuen Alice, finds a pop up on her computer, she closes it. But she ends up being plopped into Gakuen Alice, gain an Alice, meet the characters, and ruin the storyline forever.
1. Ink Black

**Ink Black **

_Legal disclaimer- I, Rukaluff, do not own Gauken Alice…yet… :)_

Ai loved to translate her favorite manga, Gakuen Alice , for other fans, until the mysterious pop up appeared on her computer.

It had been a normal day for Ai; she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, fought over the last pancake with her two younger brothers, hummed the Gauken Alice theme song in the hallway, ate dinner, did her math homework, and watched some television.

It was about nine in the evening before Ai could even get near the computer in her father's study, two hours before she absolutely needed to be in her bedroom.

She cracked her knuckles, shook out her writer's cramp, got around to finding the chapter she had started the week before, and began to use her dad's Japanese-English dictionary to find the characters.

All was well, until ten o' clock when Ai decided to go online and check her email for any new messages from her friends.

That was when the mysterious pop up blocked her view of her reply to her best friend, who wanted to know if she wanted to have ice cream tomorrow at Kira's house

"Congratulations, **Ai**. You are the 100,000 visitor! Click to receive your prize."

At the time, being only ten years old, she didn't question the fact that the advertisement knew her name, but, with a practiced sweep, tried to click the red x that would close the window.

Instead of the pop up magically disappearing and Ai continuing her email to her friend, her hand clicked the pop up's "ok" button.

**Everything went ink black.**

* * *

**End Of Chapter One**

**_This is my second Gauken Alice fanfiction. All the readers of Botan's Bear would really enjoy this story. It's more innocent but it's easier to digest because of that. _**

**_Please review. Reviewing will never hurt you, it will only make the story better- Rukaluff_**


	2. Eerily Cheerful

**Eerily Cheerful**

_Boring Disclaimer- Rukaluff doesn't own Gakuen Alice /Alice Academy._

Ai didn't wake for what seemed hours.

She drifted in the black of…of whatever she was in. As far as Ai knew, this place didn't have a name, but a feeling… It felt…artifical, distant from all other places in the universe, _a place between places._

Then, a voice echoed from the void.

Cool and indifferent, like an automatic telephone operator, the voice grew in strength until it boomed out all around, reverberating off imaginary walls, and, in short, _scaring the crap out of her_.

"Congratulations, Ms. Ai, for being the first life form of Earth to find the interdimensional portal. Now, please choose the dimension you wish to visit," the voice said with an eerily cheerful tone,"You must then agree to the guidelines and traveler agreement. An appearance based upon yours and the standard of the dimension will be created as your new body. A basic memory database, language software, and a summary of the area you appear in will be downloaded into the main nervous system of the drone, and you will be harmlessly transmitted into your new body."

A light blue slip of paper soared toward her out of the abyss and a simple video began to play of the first world to explore.

Ai expertly flipped through the videos, it wasn't all that different from surfing the internet, watching one or two seconds of each video.

There was Flowerbud Village, a small farming community nestled in the hills. Too domestic, she thought.

Kohona had too much violence and action. Ai had never been much of a ninja fan anyway.

Sooga Village, Townsville, and Bikini Bottom were all considered, but rejected.

She searched and searched until she finally found something that made her squeal with glee.

"I…I finally get to visit it?!" Ai gasped,"I never thought this…this could become real!"

She hastily completed all of the next steps and ended up with a rather comely new body.

The voice sounded again.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Ms. Ai. Enjoy your trip."


	3. Sweet Potatoes

Natsume, Son of Satan

**Sweet Potatoes**

_Disclaimer- Rukaluff doesn't own Gakuen Alice…or a hamster, either. :(_

Ai woke up plastered to the concrete sidewalk. She had a splitting headache and couldn't see anything.

She started screaming," I'm blind! I'm blind! Oh, sweet potatoes, I'm BLIND!"

She felt a tug on her threadbare sweatshirt.

"Ai…? Are you ok?" a concerned voice whispered in her ear.

Whoever the voice belonged to lifted her off the concrete and leaned her against a light post.

Ai opened her eyes and stared at her hazy reflection on the light post's shiny plating. Everything seemed normal until…

She realized her face was like someone had ripped a page out of Gauken Alice.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, fellas and... fellettes(?)! Rukaluff is a bit...blocked right now. And no amount of writer's fiber has fixed it...yet!**

**Rukaluff and Company  
(Property Of StarshineMoonrise Inc.)**


	4. Massive Scars

Massive Scars

_Really Boring Disclaimer- I, Rukaluff Jubilee II, do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy._

_**Interesting Tidbit- Ai's full name means "love increase". It is an interesting name, right readers? **_

Ai looked closely at herself.

No blemishes. All pimples, freckles, and other unsavory marks were gone.

EXCEPT FOR THAT MASSIVE SCAR THAT RAN DIAGONALLY FROM ONE CORNER OF HER EYE TO ANOTHER!

THE REAL SCAR HADN'T BEEN THAT BIG!

Or had it…?

The scar made her look menacing, tough, and overall… kind of cool!

Her wavy dark hair was still in place.

She shook her head a bit. Her hair barely moved from its original position.

_Odd, _she thought, _maybe people put massive amounts of hair gel in their hair at Gakuen Alice?_

She was definitely _not _a Gakuen Alice Poster Girl.

* * *

Ai uncharacteristically primped for a few seconds until a voice, loud and obnoxious broke the silence and started to shake her.

"C'mon Ai, we have to go try to get into Hotaru's school! Hurry up!"

She turned around, greatly annoyed, and was about to tell the voice off when she saw its face.

She was in the presence of Sakura Mikan!

* * *

From what Ai could gather, after the shock wore off, was that Imai-san (She refused to call her Hotaru, in fear of the Baka Gun.), Sakura-san (Another refusal, on the grounds that she never liked Mikan even during her most "redeeming" moments.), and someone called Katō-san (She later realized that was her surname here.) had been best "friends" for years until Imai-san moved away to enroll in Gakuen Alice.

They speed walked to the direction of the school, slightly hindered by the presence of Sakura-san's "Alice Academy or Bust" sign and her large box of sweet buns. (The box was soon lightened by Ai's benevolence.

_It's unfair to carry such a heavy load; _Ai thought as she swiped some sweet buns, _I'm just making it easier on the poor girl. I'm such a kind and caring person to everyone._)

* * *

Then, after Sakura-san surprise at the size of the school, those two men showed up and tried to swindle both of them into going to a "Genius Training School".

While Sakura-san was in her own world, blissfully ignorant of anything, Ai saw something in the corner of her eye.

A man, blonde and tall was walking toward them.


	5. Devil Boy

**Devil Boy**

**Disclaimer- Miss Rukaluff, author of ****Click to Win**** does not own Gakuen Alice. That is all. **

**Interesting Tidbit # 2- Most of Rukaluff's inspiration came from, oddly, the ****Harry Potter**** series. She really likes Ms. Rowling's humor. **

Ai wasn't paying attention to the scene that unfolded before her. She had seen it too many times.

Narumi-sensei saves Mikan's backside from the child predators… La…La…La…

He tries to make Mikan leave… Blah…Blah…Blah…

She wandered off into space, ignoring everything, until someone said something to her.

"What…? I didn't quite catch that," Ai said in a distracted tone.

Narumi-sensei had to repeat himself," According to Mikan-chan, you also want to get into Gakuen Alice, hmm?"

"Of course," Ai said, thinking about all the adventures she would have, "Although, I don't know _why_ you are going to allow me to enroll. I'm not a _genius_; so, you must have another reason, _sir_."

Narumi-sensei's face showed he was openly shocked about Ai getting to the point so quickly.

He began to sputter something out, "Gauken Alice is called a school for geniuses… But an Alice is more like a…gift. Gauken Alice is a school for people with 'god-given gifts'."

Mikan grew wide-eyed at this prospect.

Ai knew exactly what came next and mimicked her saying the words, "You mean… I have a 'god-given gift' too?"

She might as well clear up the mystery.

Ai said a-matter-of-factly, "Your gift…is 'Human Pheromones, correct?"

The look of surprise on his face confirmed that her knowledge of Gakuen Alice's teachers wasn't shoddy.

Before Narumi-sensei could answer, a huge explosion destroyed the wall beside them.

_Oh, my goodness, _Ai thought has she braced herself and watched Mikan go flying, _It's the devil himself, Natsume Hyuuga!_


	6. Consuming Fire

**Consuming Fire **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy.**

**Interesting Fact # 3- Ai's favorite songs are "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte and "September" by Earth, Wind, & Fire.**

* * *

Ai, through soot blinded eyes, made out a darkened figure at the top of the wall. Narumi-sensei began to speak but Ai got to it first.

"Natsume…Hyuuga… His Alice is Fire… He is extremely powerful for a child of his age." Ai managed to sputter.

Natsume began to turn his head toward her and raise a hand, taking aim at her with extraordinary precision.

She braced herself for the fire that would consume her…but…nothing from the attack came even close to her.

* * *

Ai opened her eyes, which were screwed shut in anticipation, and found herself floating in a compressed sphere of…water.

The second she realized what was happening, the water lost its shape and spilled all around her. Surprisingly, she wasn't soaking wet, she was perfectly dry…

* * *

Ai cringed when something flew over her head and shot at the baka, knocking him off his perch and onto the ground.

" Good work, Ai-chan! That is an amazing Alice, or two Alices I should say. You must have the Clairvoyance Alice as well? Excuse me a minute."

* * *

As Narumi-sensei continued to subdue Hyuuga-san (Ai never liked him either. He was too… nauseatingly obnoxious), Mikan timidly pushed herself of the ground and crept over to her, watching Hyuuga-san being subdued.

"Ai…? That was amazing," Sakura-san said with almost sickening admiration," I hope my Alice is as cool as yours!"

Ai blushed furiously. No one had ever shown admiration or even appreciation for anything she had done. She suddenly had a surge of friendliness toward her.

* * *

Her grades had always been average, just a couple of C's and B's.

Art was not her best subject; she could barely make a circle, let alone draw a person.

The only thing she excelled at was her music. Playing the violin kept her going through the day when nothing else could.

_Maybe_, Ai thought to herself as Narumi-sensei guided Mikan-san (She suddenly liked her lot more!) and herself through the gates and into the courtyard, _Maybe... This is where I belong..._


	7. Counting Down

**Counting Down**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice, the slogan "Snap, Crackle, Pop! Rice Krispies!", or the brand name "Rice Krispies."**

**Interesting Fact #4- Ai has a collection of over 1000 pins; most of them are in the shape of pandas, frogs, pigs, and rabbits. Her favorite pin is the "Gakuen Alice" pin she got from a manga convention. It has the symbol of the school and a picture of Mikan.**

Unlike Mikan-san, Ai didn't talk to Misaki-sensei when he came in to sit with them.

She swirled the tea in her cup around and began to sip politely every few seconds. She didn't pay attention to anyone for a while.

Ai was mesmerized by the swirling booger-green liquid in her cup so much; she didn't hear anything when Misaki-sensei began to talk to her.

"So… Katō-san…? You were able to tell right away what Narumi's Alice was? Do you know other things?" Misaki-sensei said cautiously.

Ai matched his gaze with an aloof gaze of her own, her dark eyes only showed boredom.

"I know that any second now, you will catch wind of an intruder in your greenhouse," Ai said casually, as if ordering an expensive, but bland meal at a restaurant,"3…2…1…"

As if Ai's words made it spring into action, the walkie-talkie on Misaki-sensei's belt sprang to life, crackling with static.

"INTRUDER IN THE GREENHOUSE!" the device shouted, barely audible over the snapping, crackling, and popping of the static. (Snap, Crackle, Pop! Rice Krispies!)

Misaki-sensei took one last look at Ai and bolted off after giving them the order, "If Natsume wakes up before they arrive, press that emergency button!"

All they could do was nod before he was out of sight. Mikan-san started staring warily at the boy on the couch.

"Is…Is he alive…? Did this mask do something to him?" She began to whisper as she held up the mask.

Ai glared with contempt at the sight of the cat mask. She sighed. _Only a matter of time before they put one of those on me_, she thought,_ maybe I'll be known as the 'White Rabbit'._

"Mikan-san put the mask down please. Its purpose is to shock you whenever you use your Alice. All of the students with more dangerous Alices have some kind of controller." She said, bored of just talking,"Hey, we should see if he'll wake up, right, Mikan-san? So we know if we have to press the emergency button."

Mikan-san looked a bit scared. She backed away a bit.

"Um… You try it first. I mean…you could put out his fire with that water of yours." Mikan-san cringed at the thought of his fire.

But Ai was already poking and prodding Hyuuga-san sharply and without mercy. She closed his nose for five seconds, and, as expected, nothing happened.

Mikan-san gave an audible sigh of relief.

Ai turned her back and began counting again in her head.

_3…2…1…_

A hand reached out and grabbed her by the hair. Then she calmly began to face one of the scariest people in Gakuen Alice, (Besides Persona and The Principals), Natsume Hyuuga.


	8. Leaky Faucet

**Leaky Faucet**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Gakuen Alice…:3 At least, not yet…! D**

**(Insert evil laugh here)**

**Interesting Fact # 5- Ai has a pet hamster named Mr. Chu,**

**(Yes, his name means Mr. Kiss) but is known by her younger brothers as Sir Bites-Your-Hand-A-Lot. **

Hyuuga-san seemed a little taken aback for a moment but expertly disguised his confusion with an angry glare.

"You have ten seconds to answer me or your hair…," He stroked her hair distantly before regaining his glare, "Goes up in flames."

Ai managed a glare and a sneer before whispering in his ear, "What do you wish to know? What are the answers to an upcoming test? Whether or not you should dye your hair pink? What color matches your eyes? Just ask and I will answer, 'o brazen one."

This time, the boy pretended to ignore her but a blush crept up his face before he could regain his bearings.

"Who the HELL are YOU!?" Hyuuga-san said so full of anger it silenced Ai instantly, "Tell me the truth or I'll go bother your friend over there."

He pointed to Mikan-san with such authority that she trembled in fear and receded behind the couch.

She had to answer him…

"Your superior, I don't have to resort to knocking down little girls to ask them their name, now do I? I say please. Some one needs to teach you some manners, Hyuuga, and I would be glad to take that position." Ai said like a school teacher scolding a first grader, "Your little friend will be coming any second now. Do you want him to see you being humiliated?"

That made Hyuuga-san extremely angry. He was about to strike and… CRASH!

A blonde boy smashed through the window and landed with a thud on the carpet.

Ai hazarded an insult, "Who's this, Hyuuga? Is your boyfriend coming to rescue you from scary old me?" She faked a sob and then smiled almost insanely, "And I thought we were making real progress. Oh well, I guess you could schedule another appointment with Doctor Ai. How's the 5th of next month sound?"

The blonde boy, blushing, stood up and asked, "Why don't you fry this girl and make a run for it? She looks like she'll burn quickly." He shot a malevolent glare at Ai, causing, for the first time, a blush to invade her face.

Hyuuga-san seemed to consider it, "No, this kid's a leaky faucet. She'll spray her dishwater all over me." He made a disgusted face. "I'll deal with her later... Ruka…let's go. But not before I have my revenge."


	9. Cherry Blossom

**Cherry Blossom**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… At least, I think I don't. o-0**

Ai lay still in fear for a minute. They hadn't done anything yet to her, no damage, no insults, no panty peeks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Mikan-san slowly inching towards the emergency button.

_You got to love that kid, _Ai thought, _keeping a level head, she's a tough one._

Then a cough sent her attention racing back to the two boys standing before her. She wasn't going to get out of this easily…

(Insert Line)

A rustle, a pinch, and as quick as lighting, Hyuuga-san had her underwear in one hand.

_Why_, Ai thought bitterly, _of all days, did I decide to wear my cherry blossom underwear? I knew I should just worn one of millions of plain panties instead of picking out the single colored pair that I own…_

Now that he wasn't keeping her on the ground, Ai rose up, creating a ripple of nervousness on everyone's face but Hyuuga-san's.

"Did…Did you really have to resort to such a thing, Hyuuga?" She said, having lost the upper hand, "Stealing a small girl's underpants is defiantly not the crime of the year. Have you lost your touch? I haven't even been at this nut house for ten minutes and already I have been sexually assaulted. Good thing the higher ups need you, or else you would be expelled in a flash."

She had hit a nerve. A fierce look, almost savage like a wild beast, rose to Hyuuga-san's face, and he began sizing her up for a fight. His friend seemed just as angry but backed off to give the two some space.

_Hurry up, Mikan-san, _Ai began to panic, _I'm a pretty good fighter but I'm not sure I can handle old Sparky here for than a couple of minutes._

Then her hopes were realized. Mikan-san hit the button with such force the "WHACK!" could be heard across the room.

Hyuuga-san was distracted by all this and Ai saw her chance.

With a punch right out of a comic book, she hit the baka straight in the jaw.

Finally, the "great" Natsume Hyuuga staggered and spit out a tooth but he wasn't going to stay so that Ai's other fist could have a turn at him.

"Come on, Ruka. We're leaving." Hyuuga-san fondled Ai's underwear absently, "Good-bye, Cherry Pants."

Before they jumped out the window, Ai got one last chance to have the final laugh.

"See you in Hell, Hyuuga!" Ai cackled out the window, "Oh, and tell Satan I said hi, ok?"


	10. Tartan Shorts

**Tartan Shorts**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Narumi-sensei came sprinting in, a look of fear and concern plastered on his face.

Mikan-san came thundering toward him.

"Narumi-sensei….!" She wailed, "He woke up and…and… he stole…he stole…Ai's underpants!"

Mikan-san buried her head in his chest for a moment and became almost insanely perky and optimistic. (Is it possible Mikan is bipolar? That would explain at lot…)

"But…But Ai-sama was so cool! She stood up to that big bully and punched him to protect me!" Mikan-san beamed at Ai, who was startled by the fact she was now 'Ai-sama'," She's really cool, Narumi-sensei!"

All the while, Narumi-sensei was staring at her with disbelief and occasionally glancing at Ai with fear.

"Well, I guess Ai-san is pretty amazing, right?" Narumi-sensei said while prying Mikan-san off of him,"But we need to get ready for the entrance exam, hmm?"

As quick as a flash, Narumi-sensei returned with two standard uniforms but there was something different about the one he handed to her.

"Narumi-sensei, why do I have a boy's uniform?" Ai asked dangerously.

* * *

**Rukaluff- Yes, I did give you a short chapter... Get it, short chapter? starts giggling  
****  
(WHACK!)**

Ai- That's for making me wear a boy's uniform, you selfless pig!

**(WHACK!)**

**Rukaluff- Ouch, Ouch, OUCH!! What was that one for?**

**Natsume- That's for making Kato humiliate me!**

**Ai- Actually... I did that by myself, no questions asked! But... you might want to give her another whack for creating this nightmare!**

**(WHACK!)**

**(Note to self: Never insult Ai-san or Natsume...)**


	11. True Smiles

**True Smiles**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… **

Time seemed to stand still as Ai was waiting for her answer. Everyone was frozen, as if by an invisible block of ice that had captured the fleeting moment when they were afraid.

Narumi-sensei was the first to regain control, "We ran out of elementary girl's uniforms… It's just temporary."

She grabbed at the uniform and began to change. When she took off her sweatshirt, a couple of pins fell out. A frog, a puppy, and a pig picture were embedded in them.

Ai picked up the pins, fastened the frog to the collar of her new uniform, and handed her old clothes over to Narumi-sensei.

"I think…I think…" Ai began to say, "I think I like this place!"

She cracked a true smile for the first time since arriving.

The tension disappeared and now everyone was smiling.

"That's great, Ai-chan," Narumi-sensei said, the color returning to his face," But first, you'll have to pass the entrance exam during your week of temporary stay, hmm?"

Mikan-san's smile faded.

"Don't worry, Mikan-san," Ai said, walking over to stand by her, "I already know what the entrance exam is! All we have to do is be nice, make friends, and be accepted by the class! Then they judge how you do and then they determine your Alice Level! Isn't that right, Narumi-sensei?"

"Of course, you two, it'll be easy! The exam is nothing to worry about at all!"

"Excuse me, sir." A voice said from outside the closed door," We're the class presidents from Elementary Division Class B. May we come in?"

Narumi-sensei struck a pose and exclaimed, "Ai-chan, Mikan-chan. Meet your classmates."

In came a boy and a girl, elegantly gliding towards them. Ai knew they couldn't be anyone but…Imai-san and Inchou-san.

Ai managed to get a "Hello, Imai-san" before Mikan began to hyperventilate.

"HOTARU, I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" Mikan-san exclaimed, "AI-SAN AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Ai looked away, embarrassed to be a part of Mikan-san's plan.

Mikan-san went closer to Imai-san while Imai-san backed away.

Inchou-san began to speak, "So…you guys are really best friends?"

"Not really, I was kind of 'adopted' into the whole 'friend' thing. But Imai-san and Mikan-san, they're the real deal, best friends to the end, even if it doesn't look like it." Ai-san said, looking away from the pair,  
"It's really weird for me most of the time, I just get included.  
We're the 'Terrible Threesome'. Imai-san is smart, Mikan-san is friendly, and I'm the ornery one that holds the friendship together."


	12. Making Friends?

**Making Friends…?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own "mp3", "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte, and Gakuen Alice.**

Narumi-sensei led all of them to their classroom.

"Well, Ai-chan, Mikan-chan, make sure to be friendly, okay?" Narumi-sensei seemed to be oozing optimism from every pore as he opened the door, "Welcome to Elementary Division Class B!"

And from that moment on, Ai simply got out her mp3 player, which she stashed in her pocket when no one was looking, stuffed the ear buds so far into her ears she couldn't here anything but her beautiful music, and thus, blocked out most of Gakuen Alice.

People were whispering about her and some even openly trying to speak to her. Most of them were laughing at her boy's uniform as she sat down in a rickety rusted desk that had been placed in the back of the room.

It creaked when she sat down, but Ai took no notice. She began to rock out, close her eyes, pretend to strum a guitar, and sing along.

* * *

(The Anthem by Good Charlotte)

Yeah, here we go

It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

At my high school, it felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,  
you... don't wanna be you

Go to college, a university, get a real job,  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all  
get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them, do you wanna be another  
trend?  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd?  
'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be

You...don't wanna be just like you  
Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
you, don't wanna be you

Shake it once, that's fine  
Shake it twice, that's okay  
Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again.

You...don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna  
be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel  
me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem

* * *

Ai turned off the mp3 player, took out the ear buds (which were painfully screwed in her ears), and turned around to find the entire class staring, even giggling at her.

"Nice song, Blossom." A voice said from her blind spot, "You should really try to make a career out of it."

Ai ignored the voice until heat surged threw her desk and singed her hands. That only meant one thing, she was screwing with Hyuuga. She turned to face him.

"You may not have been listening, Blossom, but your friend and I have been talking," Hyuuga jabbed a finger at an extremely angry Mikan-san; Ai had missed the fight with Shouda.

"Hmm," Ai raised her eyebrows as if in surprise, kicking up her feet and putting her hands behind her head, "I'm surprised Mikan-san would even talk to you, Hyuuga. Her standards must have fallen dramatically." She rolled her eyes to accent this point, "What did she say? That Alices are a bunch of prissy, pampered, jerks? Mikan-san's on the money, she is." Ai winked at Mikan-san.

An angry voice, more of a growl really, shouted out her from across the room.

"You…You can't talk to Natsume-kun that…that way! I'm the president of their fan club, I won't allow it!"

Ai didn't even honor the voice with a gaze, neither did Hyuuga. They continued to throw insults at each other until finally they got to the point.

"So, you want me to risk my life, walk into a forbidden forest, leave a footprint in the senior section of the school, come back, and spend time in detention, just so I can get _your _approval?" Ai said in one breath before she cracked a fake smile, "Sounds like fun, Hyuuga! Getting the deluxe vacation package, are we? That's very posh of you, Hyuuga."


	13. Eletric Chair

**Electric Chair**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice, etc…, etc…**

**Rukaluff's Note- Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I never would have guessed that this fanfic would be any good… It was just an idea that came into my brain when I should have been doing my math homework… ;) **

**Keep it up, and maybe I'll give the readers a special chapter, hmm?**

And so, Ai set out on her "posh vacation" with Mikan-san, a reluctant Imai-san, and an all worshipping Inchou-san.

But by the time they finally reached Mr. Bear's house, their knees were as stiff as logs and sweat glistened on their brows.

Of course, Mikan-san hadn't listened to both Ai and Inchou-san's warnings, and proceeded to play with Mr. Bear.

"Oh, how cute," Mikan-san squealed, tickling Mr. Bear's stomach," Now what's a cute teddy like you doing in these big scary woods?"

Ai gave an audible sigh, she would have to save Mikan-san's sorry butt from being clobbered… Or… she could run away with the others and secretly laugh at her predicament.

Mr. Bear began to curl his arm back, ready to punch Mikan-san's face as she turned away.

With a resounding "POW" Mikan-san flew up, up, up into the air.

Ai shrugged and when Mr. Bear was distracted by Inchou-san's cries, she lifted up her hand and aimed straight for Bear's head.

_Now, let's see if I can pull this off again, _She thought to herself, seriously doubting her abilities, _Concentrate on Hyuuga's face if he ever got in the electric chair…Hyuuga in an electric chair…_

And as soon as she began to concentrate, a small trickle of water sprouted from her palm. It grew larger, and larger, and larger…until…

A giant torrent of green-blue water gushed out of her hand, engulfing Mr. Bear in liquid.

Everyone was in shock as Mr. Bear fell over; even Imai-san was surprised for a moment.

Imai-san was the first to speak, "C'mon, you idiots. We have to hurry if we want to win this game."


	14. Vanilla Boy

Vanilla Boy

**Vanilla Boy**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… :( **

Once Mikan-san had thanked Ai enough that she got a whack from Imai-san, they continued on their merry way until someone mentioned Hyuuga.

"So, who is that Natsume boy? He seemed to be full of himself in front of the class." Mikan-san hazarded, "He wasn't so tough, though, when Ai-sama punched him in the jaw…" Again, Mikan-san beamed in admiration at Ai. It was enough to make her feel queasy but she smiled anyway.

Once the fact that Ai had fought the class ringleader, and won, the atmosphere became pressurized and tense as Imai and Inchou-san got over the shock.

"You…You gave Natsume-kun that bruise? When he came back to class, Sumire-san asked him about it. He said that he tripped on a root." Inchou-san whispered in awe, "You two have made yourselves a powerful enemy. There was…a rumor back in Junior Division…that he was a murderer."

Ai's smile plummeted into a frustrated frown, "That…that…that can't be possible. I know everything there is to know about Hyuuga and…well, everyone in Gakuen Alice in general…"

Imai-san was, again, the first to answer her, "Why do you know everything about us? Do you have another Alice, Kato-san, or is there another reason? Gakuen Alice is supposed to be a government secret. If you knew what this place really was, why didn't you come before?"

Imai-san's icy glare chilled Ai to the bone. It made her…want to tell the truth. Just to get the warmth back in her heart.

"I…I…" Ai was about to explain herself to them, to explain she was from another world, then she saw her chance, "Oh my goodness, what is that?!"

Everyone turned around and saw Giant Piyo, the king of all chickens. They forgot about their silly questions and high-tailed it for the hills.

"We…we…can't go any further… With Bear behind us and that giant chicken in front, we'll never make it to the Senior Division!" Mikan-san gasped, out of breath from the run.

"What we need is that blonde boy, Ruka-san." Ai said calmly, gazing at the sky, "His Alice is Animal Pheromones or something. You guys get him out here some how and I'll make him talk to the giant chicken drumstick, ok? Inchou-san, your Alice is Hallucination. Make Animal Boy believe that some birds or deer are in trouble. Lay a trap, tie him up, and bring him to me. I know how to make a guy like him sing like a canary."

* * *

A few minutes later, the gang saw Ruka-san running towards their trap. It only took a second for the crew to tie him up and bring him to Ai.

"Good work." Ai said without emotion in her voice, using the hardest and coldest stare she could pull off on Ruka-san. "Now, wait for my signal to come back, ok? I need to have a private talk with our prisoner."

Mikan, Imai, and Inchou-san blended back into the trees, waiting.

Ai relaxed her face and put on a huge smile, "Now, that they're gone, Vanilla, you can help us with our problem, hmm?"

Stunned by this change in his captor's demeanor, the boy struggled to speak. "Why…did you call me 'Vanilla'?"

She shrugged and said, as if revealing a personal secret, "I think of people as ice cream flavors. Vanilla is boring on the outside but really sweet and it's the most popular flavor. Your boyfriend, Hyuuga, would probably be Pistachio. It looks ok, but once you taste it, the overwhelming disgustingness of it all makes your taste buds retch." Ai made a face to reinforce that fact.

Blushing, Ruka-san spat at her, "Then you must be Prune flavored ice cream, baka. It doesn't look good or taste good."

Ai grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up into a standing position, still wearing her fake smile.

"Now, listen, Animal Boy. I want you to stop that giant chick or…" She snapped her fingers and Imai-san came out of the brush, carrying a blow dart with a devilish look in her eye, "Imai-san and I are going to have a finger licking good dinner tonight. You decide."

"Fine, as long as none of you look, ok?" Ruka-san said, having lost the battle.

Ai chuckled, "I don't _need_ to look, Vanilla. I already know how your Alice works and what's going to happen! Just remember that when you make me cross, ok?

She pushed him out to the chick and scurried away to the others.

"Aren't you going to watch, Kato-san?" said Imai-san, caressing a camera.

"Nope, a Kato never goes back on her word." Ai chuckled again, imagining the scene, "But it's going to be prime blackmail material, Imai-san. It'll sell well with the female population of the class, all right."


	15. Bunk Buddies

**Bunk Buddies **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Rukaluff's Note- There's a new poll on my user lookup, one that could change Click to win forever! Check it out, vote, and decide Ai's fate!**

The events afterwards were boring, at least to Ai, they got surrounded fire from Hyuuga, and Mikan-san put them out, blah, blah, blah…

It wasn't until they got back to the classroom, did something interesting happen at all.

* * *

Ai came back into the classroom, flopped into her creaky desk, and proceeded to fall asleep while pretending to study the history of Gakuen Alice.

The minute she fell asleep, someone shook her.

_When I find out who woke me up, _Ai thought groggily, _they're not going to able to sleep for months if I can do anything about it._

"Ai-sama," She opened her eyes and saw a blur of brown; "Narumi-sensei picked your room partner. Go up to the front of the class."

* * *

Ai jolted up, fully aware of the situation now, "Room…Room Partners?!" She scrambled around like an ant pinned down by a pebble and fell out of her chair, "What?! I wasn't aware I had to share a room tonight! When did all this happen?"

"It _happened_ when you were asleep, Blossom," Hyuuga smirked, "If you're going to fall asleep in class, maybe I won't back you at all. I was being generous."

"Yeah, right, Hyuuga. If you're _so generous_, then _why_ haven't I already been accepted by the class, hmm?" Ai fought back the urge to laugh.

"I said I was _generous_, Blossom." Hyuuga spat back, "I didn't say I was insane."

"Ai-chan, please come up and meet your new partner!" An optimistic voice shouted, "He's been waiting for you to wake up!"

* * *

_Wait…My room partner's a boy?! _, Ai began to panic internally, _No, No, I'll take anyone! Please, Please, Please! I could say I'm an allergic to…all stinky gym socks, that's it! All boys have stinky socks lying around! Ai, you are a genius!_

Externally, however, she put on the well practiced face of indifference. And with a few strides, she reached the front of the room.

"So, Narumi-sensei, who's my room partner, hmm?" Ai poked him with her elbow for dramatic affect, "Let me guess…, Mr. Bear or Giant Piyo? C'mon, spit it out, sensei. Judging by the looks of envy in the room, I'd say… I'm bunking with me, but I'm not a guy… So, it must be…"

She was just about to crack another joke until she saw someone come in through the door.

"Ai-chan, this is your room partner. He was the first and only person to volunteer." Narumi-sensei told her with his usual dollop of happiness.

_This_ room partner put all the other ridiculous people to shame.

Her partner blushed furiously and managed to get out a whisper of a greeting, "Hi, Ai-san…"

It was even harder for Ai to reply, "Hello, Vanilla…"


	16. The President

* * *

**The President**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… Or "I can't Smile Without You" By Barry Manilow… or mp3 player… (Insert Dramatic Music Here)**

**Rukaluff's Note- I noticed that you guys like Ai's nickname for Ruka… It's kind of cool… VANILLA! He'll never live that down. ;)**

Ai was silent through dinner, the only one who wasn't talking about "Ruka-kun"'s sudden surge of hospitality.

She even ate her octopus sushi without the look of disgust that would have been worn any other day.

Today was special; one of the people who should despise her more than anything invited her to sleep in his room.

What is this, a shojo manga plot?!

_Oh, yeah_, Ai mentally hit herself, _that's right. I'm in a shojo manga… _

But then, when she was just about to leave the dining hall, a shadow fell over her.

"I hear Ruka-kun is your room partner, Kato." A shrill, annoying, nasal voice screeched so that everyone could hear, "You must have an Alice you haven't told anyone about yet. Everyone knows that _I'm _the President of the Natsume and Ruka Fan Club, so _I_ should have first dibs on _both_ of them. Are you going to say anything in your defense?"

Ai didn't even register the voice with a glance. She put her plate away and proceeded to walk away but someone bodily stopped her.

* * *

"What's wrong, Kato?" The voice said, this time Ai looked up, the girl that looked like a seaweed head imposter stared at her coldly, "Why aren't you answering me? Do you not have an Alice at all?"

Ai clenched her teeth and her hands curled into fists. She didn't need this baka in her way.

"Get out of my way, seaweed head." Ai growled, grumbled, and watched the other girl's face turn white, "You wouldn't want to be on my bad side if you knew what my Alice was." She tried to push her away, "I don't want to use my Alice. I might…I might hurt someone."

Seaweed Head regained her composure, motioned her friends to come closer in a tight circle, and sneered, "I don't think you have an Alice, Scarface." Ai touched the scar around her eye with contempt. "You might as well tell us."

* * *

Ai began to see…blue…swirling aqua instead of the usual fire red when she got angry. Something inside her began to talk to her.

_Blast these peasants with your power. It would be a crime not to use your 'god given' gift. _The voice mocked Narumi-sensei, _besides, she humiliated you. Wouldn't you like to get revenge?_

The blue receded and Ai found herself on the ground with someone breathing on her face.

"I think she's waking up." A voice said kindly as the breath vanished from her face, "Hey, Ai-san, are you ok?"

She opened her eyes to see Ruka-san standing over her, a look of concern in his eyes.

"What happened, Vanilla?" She said sitting up, amused by Ruka-san's blush, "Did…Did I use my Alice? Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. No one got hurt. But you started to shake and when Shouda-san touched you, all this water just exploded at her. It's been a few hours and you're in my room. The medics examined you and they…they said that you had an Alice overload and are dangerous to the school."

Ai nodded absently while Ruka-san explained something to her. She was more interested at scanning his room than hearing about her own safety.

Ai really needed to get her priorities straight.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were having tea on Ruka-san's balcony.

Ai found her trusty mp3 player but before she could jam them in her ears, she saw Ruka's gaze turn to them.

"What's that, Ai-san?" Ruka said shyly, "I haven't seen anything like it before, not even in Central Town."

Ai held it up and tossed it to him.

"It's an mp3 player, Vanilla." Ai walked over to Ruka-san's chair and manipulated the device from behind, "I guess you guys don't have them here… See, you plug the ear buds in your ears, press a few buttons, and then you pick a song."

His eyes were glued to the device, carefully scanning through the list of songs.

Then finally, he picked one.

"Ouch!" Ruka-san shouted and tore the ear buds out, "How can you possibly be able to hear at all when this music is turned up so loud?"

Ai shrugged, "Sorry, it was turned up to my level of volume. Let's turn it down and try again, hmm?"

This time, she turned it down to what most people would call "wimpy" and let Ruka-san warily plug the ear buds back in.

Ai noticed the smile on his face, however so fleeting and looked over his shoulder at the song choice. This time, she smiled and began to sing along.

I Can't Smile Without You

Performed- Barry Manilow

You know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

You came along just like a song  
And brightened my day  
Who would have believed that you were part of a dream  
Now it all seems light years away

And now you know I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile

Now some people say happiness takes so very long to find  
Well, I'm finding it hard leaving your love behind me

And you see I can't smile without you  
I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel glad when you're glad  
I feel sad when you're sad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you

* * *

Ai had started a little late and ended up singing the last stanza alone.

"Nice singing, Blossom." The voice of Satan said, "Thanks for the second performance."

_Wait… that wasn't the voice of Satan coming for my soul, _Ai thought, _it's the voice of something __much__ worse… Natsume Hyuuga…_

_(Line)_

**Ending Note- Awww… Ruka and Ai had a moment… But Natsume still has a couple of tricks… Who will win Ai? The choice is yours… xD Remember to vote on my profile, ok?**


	17. First Star

First Star

**First Star**

**Disclaimer- I don't the rights to Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy.**

**Rukaluff's Note- Lucky for all you readers, I have decided to make my chapters longer… (Chapter 16 was over 1,000 words!) **

Ai, to the surprise of everyone involved, didn't fight with Hyuuga. Instead, she found a foot hole in the wall and climbed up to the roof, sitting with her arms on her knees

"What's wrong, Blossom?" Hyuuga sneered as he climbed up to the roof; he had done it many times before, "Usually by now, we would have been caught up in an extremely interesting battle of insults."

She turned around to give him a menacing glare and whipped her head back around to stare at the sky, which was quickly darkening the brilliant sunset and allowed the first star of the night appear.

* * *

"The sky…is the same…" She whispered again, smiling at the completely black expanse above her. "I take it for granted every night. I haven't looked at it like this for a very long time."

"Where did you come from, Blossom? Osaka, Kyoto, Kobe, Aichi?" Hyuuga said, trying to scan her face for answers, "You're not from Japan, at least not this Japan…"

* * *

Ai's face was frozen in a state of shock as she turned to face him, "How…How…did you know, Hyuuga? That…That… I don't belong…here…"

Hyuuga smirked, "I consulted… an acquaintance… You only appeared in the school's future recently. When did you arrive, Blossom? Or should I say, how did you arrive?"

Her face was still frozen, "I…I…don't know… One minute, I was checking my mail and then the next; I was in a…void. It sent me here and poof, I came into existence."

They spent hours arguing about what could have happened, until Ai spotted a flashlight beam lazily searching the grounds.

"As much as I would _love_ to stay here and chat, I think I should be turning in." She shot a look at Hyuuga, daring him to insult her.

"Wait right there, Blossom." Hyuuga said arrogantly as if he owned the world. "I know your secret… I'm sure the higher ups would love to hear about one of their students being from another universe."

"You wouldn't turn me in." Ai growled at him, her eyes warning him to stay away. "You despise this school. Why would you turn in one of your own, an outcast like you, that's here against her will?"

"_I_… might not tell…but it could slip to a person who… sympathizes with the school." He growled back, trying to find a weak point, "But this can all be prevented…if you do as I say. Be my personal servant for one week and I'll keep the secret. Heed to my every whim, chew my food for me, or massage my back. It's very simple really, Blossom."

"Why do you need me to do this?" Ai argued. "You have a _fan club_. Pretty much any other girl here would gladly do anything you want at a moment's notice. There are even some girls in my world that would do that and they haven't even seen you in person. I'm not going to be your little slave girl, Hyuuga."

"Just remember this when you're being sent to a government laboratory to be tested, you had a chance to escape." Hyuuga spat at her. "If you're willing to change your mind, give me a nod and we'll talk."

Ruka-san came up, having rung all the entertainment out of Ai's mp3 player, not at all surprised to find the two almost at blows.

* * *

Ai faked a yawn and stretched out her arms. "Good night, Vanilla. And…dare I say it, _Good Night, Hyuuga_. I have to go to bed. If I don't get any sleep, I'll be even meaner that usual."

* * *

**Rukaluff's Note-Yeah, it wasn't as long as the last one but be glad I stayed up to finish this for you! Remember to Vote!**


	18. Popularity Sucks

**Popularity Sucks**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… Or KFC… ;) **

**Rukaluff Note- My sources tell me someone voted for Natsume in the poll… Dun Dun Dun! Plot Twist!**

Overnight, Ai became a celebrity. People gossiped about her (as if that was new…), they asked her to sit with them at lunch, and she even caught a few boys staring at her, blushing.

Anyone would have given their left arm for this, except Ai.

She hated popularity. Anything that even resembled it was chucked out. She'd rather be a weirdo with her friends than be stuck in a sea of adoring fans that expect you to perform tricks.

What she needed was fear, pure, unadulterated, knock-the-pants-of-a-gopher fear, and she knew where to get it.

Jinno-sensei's classroom would scare the underwear off of anyone who was out of step.

This basically meant Ai was toast if she ever set foot in his classroom…

Her multi colored socks, her frog pin, being a girl in a boy's uniform… Those were the things that would set Jinno-sensei on her tail like a couple of fox hounds.

She liked the challenge and proceeded with her classmates to the said classroom, everyone shaking their heads in regret. No one wanted to see her get fried now.

Except Seaweed Head, Hyuuga, and his little gang. They would like to see her get fried and would probably even shout, "I don't think she's fully cooked yet, sensei!" or, "Can you make her _extra_ crispy?"

And so, under the pressure of this daydream and possibility of becoming Kentucky Fried Chicken, Ai shuffled into the room, awaiting her demise.

* * *

Ai had sat through the entire lesson, even answered some questions, without getting zapped. Something was wrong. He was holding back.

_He got the word that I'm unstable, _Ai thought, peering over at him while pretending to read a chapter on the history of canned foods, _He doesn't want to set me off… This could be fun…_

She devilishly grinned into her book and got to do what she does best, annoying the crap out of innocent teachers.

* * *

**Rukaluff's Note- Sorry this is so short, readers. Rukaluff needs a little break from 1,000 page monsters… The next one will be all about Star Classes...**


	19. Possibilities Abound

**Possibilities Abound**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice but I do happen to like it a lot… ;)**

**Rukaluff's Note- Thanks for all the support and constructive criticism. This is my second fan fiction ****ever****, so I'm glad to have a healthy reader base. **

**Keep reviewing and voting. **

**Who knows? Maybe, after the 50****th**** review, I'll give you guys a long and Ai x Ruka chapter, hmm?**

* * *

Various colors of prime paper airplane material that were made by Central Town to fly by themselves, check.

Noisy, but harmless, explosives that detonate on contact she bought off of Imai-san, check.

Her extensive knowledge of annoying the crap out of adults, check.

It was time to make Jinno-sensei's day… more enjoyable.

* * *

Ai started to fold the air planes with a practiced hand, turning a sheet of paper into a fully operational annoyance device in seconds, and placed one of the small explosives lovingly on each of the paper airplanes.

She even gave each of them a name: Jerry Bird, The Flying Violin, Mr. Happy Bomb, Konami, Detonation Yuki, Kamikaze-san, and Death to Jin-Jin were some of her favorites.

She scratched a few designs of Jinno-sensei's face distorted into some of them. She even did a picture of Sea Weed Head, should she become a problem. Then she said the secret phrase that would cause them all to soar at him with red sparks coming out of the ends.

"Fly, my pretties, fly!" Ai whispered, ecstatic that in a few moments, Jinno-sensei would be covered in the little boogers.

* * *

With the stealth of ninjas, the little kamikaze planes dutifully snuck up upon the teacher and one of them distracted him with a large "BANG".

The unsuspecting victim turned around for a few seconds, giving the kamikaze planes enough time to close in.

"Look out, Jinno-sensei!" Sea Weed Head shrieked as she spotted the planes. She was too late, when Jinno-sensei turned around, the planes with the pictures of his face began to fly almost vertically to his face and began to explode.

* * *

Hyuuga wasn't doing anything but looking at Ai, a smirk playing on his face. He looked like he wanted to give her thumbs up or something.

She could she him mouth the words, "Nice work, Blossom."

There was a flash and all but one of the planes had been turned into dust by Jinno-sensei.

The last kamikaze plane was rocketing away from him and right into the face of Sea Weed Head, where it exploded louder than all the other ones.

_Oh, yeah, _Ai thought fiendishly to herself while still keeping a look of horror and surprise on her face, _I put __extra__ gunpowder in hers. Now she is cooked to perfection! Long Live The Queen!_

* * *

**Rukaluff's Ending Note- Jinno-sensei and Sumire got what they deserved! Oh, sorry, I lied about this one having to do with Star Ranks. **

**Do you think I made Ai sound a little... British? It must be those seven years in Cambrigeshire that seeped in somehow...**


	20. Two Guides

* * *

**Two Guides**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… No, seriously…**

**Rukaluff's Note- Sorry, I haven't updated a lot lately…**

* * *

**Here are some things the readers should know:**

**I ****very**** rarely update on weekends.**

**Anything I write that sounds vaguely British is my childhood talking. **

**If there is a long string of random letters, I fell asleep because it's three in the morning where I live.**

**I can't respond right away to private messages or reviews, because most of the time, I'm in a different time zone than you.**

**I like to spend time with my family, so this fiction is not my entire life!**

**Any time you want to email me or private message me about this fiction, be patient!**

**I'm school-aged still, so I need eight hours of sleep every night or I get cranky.**

**Homework is very important in my family, so I need time to keep my grades up.**

**Reviewing is very nice indeed; always try to provide some criticism so I know what I can do better on. **

* * *

Jinno-sensei remained calm and composed through the entire class. He was functioning normally, not even twitching or looking over his shoulder, like most teachers that had just experienced the "Ai Treatment".

Also, unlike most teachers, he knew exactly _who_ perpetrated the prank. When the bell rang, he called her up front. This teacher was scarily well adapted to her brand of pranks.

"You are new here, correct Miss…Kato?" Jinno-sensei grumbled, "It seems odd to me then, that _you_ would try such a stunt while still being an _Alice Candidate_. Any teacher with a single vertebra in their body would send you to the Principal's office in an instant and lower your star class."

Ai trembled. Even in the manga, the Elementary School Principal was creepy. Meeting him in person would most likely turn her hair white in fear.

"Fortunately for you, the Principal passed a note to all the teachers in the Elementary School Division. The Principal does not want your star class to drop below two stars.

Pity, I had all the intention to drop you into a new class, the _negative_ star."

Jinno-sensei grudgingly passed her two golden stars. "Be reminded that _any_ mishap at all in class will result in a _personal _chat with the Principal. Now leave my classroom before an accidental mishap could leave you without eyebrows."

* * *

Glad to be far away from Jin-Jin, Ai quickly fastened the stars onto her collar and sprinted so fast out of the room she ran over someone who was waiting by the door.

She was lying right on top of the offending person and was determined to give the jerk a severe pounding.

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're…" Ai blushed when she saw the "jerk's" face. "Oops, I'm sorry, Vanilla. So… why were you waiting out here?"

Ruka-san's face was bright pink as Ai scrambled off of him. "Narumi-sensei assigned me and…Natsume to be your guides to the school. I was supposed to wait here for you and bring to the front of the school…"

She scowled as the fact that she had Hyuuga for a guide passed through her mind and grumbled, "Lead the way, Vanilla."


	21. Infatuation Pills

**Infatuation Pills**

**Disclaimer - For the love of all things Ruka related, I don't own Gakuen Alice!**

**Rukaluff's Note- Make sure that you vote in the poll!**

**By the way, I'm planning a sequel to ****Click to Win****. I'll put up a poll when I'm ready. Let's just say Ai happens to fall into Gakuen Alice again and finds things have changed since she has been gone! Mystery, Romance and Little Hot Dogs on a Stick await! :3**

* * *

They met Hyuuga in the front of the school, and with a curt nod, a few minor insults, and a drenching and a first degree burn on either side, they set out on their not-so-merry way.

Most of the tour was compiled of hanging around on benches, messing with senior students, and the occasional destroying of school property.

Not the official version, but, hey, she kind of liked it. Besides, she knew the basic layout of the school and anywhere else she needed to go, Mikan-san, via her backpack, got her there in record time.

Everything was pretty fun. That is, until they heard a massive explosion that began to shake the willow trees lining the narrow path.

Ruka-san and Hyuuga were unfazed but Ai fell to the ground, shaking in fear. She had been taught to fear loud noises because of the frequent earthquakes that hit her hometown.

"Get up, Blossom." Hyuuga said, amused slightly by her reaction. "It's just the Science Club practicing for the Alice Festival. Besides, we have one last stop on our tour. We need to visit Imai-san's laboratory."

Ruka-san seemed timid to go into the laboratory for reasons best left unexplained.

Ai basically had to drag him along the hallway to Imai-san's laboratory. It was like bringing her little brothers to the zoo. You had to either entice them with something or they'd scream.

Almost immediately, Imai-san shoved two pink lozenges into Hyuuga and Ruka-san's hands without even a "Hello".

"Great. Now, suck on the lozenges while looking at Ai-san please." Imai-san shouted at them from behind a barrier. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they're safe…"

Both boys popped the sweets into their mouths and began to suck on them. Once they had dissolved, nothing happened for a moment or to until…

* * *

Something hit Ai on both sides like a speeding truck, wrapping itself around her waist.

Something…hairy brushed the bottom of her shorts.

* * *

She needed to wriggle free, thinking it was one of Imai-san's experiments.

That is, until she looked down. What she saw could possibly be the worst and best image of her life.

* * *

Hyuuga and Ruka-san's faces were pink and were smiling shyly. The worst part was…they were hugging her legs.

* * *

"Imai-san, what did you do to them?" Ai growled dangerously as she waddled toward her." Is this some kind of new sticky sweet or something?"

"No. It's my trademarked Infatuation Pill. Once someone finishes the sweet, they fall in love with the first thing they see. People will pay millions for this!" Imai-san said with yen signs in her eyes. "People will fall in love with their product and buy them up so fast, in a matter of minutes, they'll make twice as much yen! Normally, it doesn't last more than eight hours but I haven't tried it with people before…"

Ai finally managed to set herself free from the boys' clutches and automatically sped over behind the barrier, leaving the two very sad and confused.

"This is just the beginning. It'll tone down after a bit but they'll still refuse to let you out of their sights." Imai-san said again, relishing the money that could be made off of blackmail photos. "Well, have fun." She pushed the three of them out of the lab and locked the door.

"This is one of those times," Ai grumbled as she sprinted away from Hyuuga and Ruka-san. "I really hate Imai-san."


	22. Wuv Sucks

"**Wuv" Sucks**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice…or a decent lip balm…**

Ai was _defiantly _meeting her exercise requirement for the day, even the week, from running away from Hyuuga and Ruka-san's unwanted advances.

With cries of, "But I wuv you, Ai!" and "If you stop running, I'll give you a coupon for an entire day free of insults! I promise!" ,the two love struck boys chased her all around campus with almost inhuman endurance.

Out of breath and close to collapse, she made an effort to get to the dormitory and hide in Mikan-san's room.

But before she scrambled up to the safety of Mikan-san's room in the attic, she was knocked down by something she hoped wasn't the two boys.

_I must have done something wrong, _Ai thought as she felt the thing squeezing her tighter, _because the universe really hates me today._

Suddenly, the thing lifted her up into the air and brought her back down gently as they passed a dingy old room.

"I was instructed to bring you to your room after your tour." A mechanical voice said.

She spun around and saw the robot dorm mother. She had never been so happy to her its face.

Ai gave a little wave and opened the door to her new room.

It…was…boring. Just a bed, a window, a dresser, and a desk were the only furniture. But…they weren't the only thing to be seen…

Ruka-san and Hyuuga were spread across her bed, looking very bored. But then finally, when they saw her, they got up and smiled as they crossed the room.

Ruka-san was the first to speak.

"Oh, Ai…" He whispered as he nuzzled against her. "I love you more than anything else… Can…we…stay in your room…tonight?"

Ai was thoroughly freaked out. It had to be a trick. The pills didn't do anything. They were just acting this way to freak out the new kid. But all thoughts stopped as Ai felt something new.

"I love you too, Blossom…" A deeper voice purred in her ear. "Just let us stay…one night… Let us show you…how much we love you… And if you…still don't love us…we'll let you go…"

Ai didn't have to think about it. This was almost _too_ easy.

"Sure…" She tried out the purring thing. "You guys can spend the night in my room…"

Their faces lit up and they were obviously going to thank her with something she wasn't ready for.

"Uh…" Ai said awkwardly as she pushed the boys' faces away from her own. "Shouldn't you save that…? I mean for tonight?"

The two blushed and nodded.

"I…uh…have to get ready…" She lied to them. "Just stay put and don't leave the room, ok?"

They nodded again. Hyuuga and Ruka-san were obedient now…

Ai got to the door and cringed. She expected a "goodbye" kiss or something. But they stood their ground, standing motionless.

She slipped out and carefully barricaded it. Now it was time to find out how to reverse this awful mess. Imai-san wouldn't tell but… she had the ultimate persuading device.

A picture of Ruka-san in a dress that she printed out in her world would suffice.

She slid the picture under the door attached to a note. Within seconds, something else slid out.

A list of the stages they'd go through and how to protect herself.

_Not bad…, _Ai thought, _for a fake photo…_

* * *

_The Stages of Infatuation Pills_

_The beginning stage- Clinginess to lower leg area, then pursuing / chasing, Avoid pursuer(s) for fifteen minutes before approaching _

_The Obedience Stage - A state of complete obedience, not anything to worry about._

_The Passion Stage- Pursuer(s) will do __anything__ to get their object(s) of desire._

_Hide out under a rock or something…_

_The Openly Pursuing Stage- Pursuer(s) will make advances in public._

_The Privately Pursuing Stage- Pursuer(s) will try to catch the object(s) of desire alone before making their move. Always travel in groups._

_The Final Stage- After a few hours, the effects of the pill will wear off, leaving the pursuer(s) without a memory of the above events. _

_Note- This process has not been tested on humans and may last considerably longer._


	23. A Kiss ?

**A Kiss ?**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice…**

**Rukaluff's Note- Yes, I did move the rating up. It will be at Teen just to be safe.**

When Ai finally got back to her room after dinner, the two boys had apparently passed the obedience stage…

"Hi guys!" She called as she entered the room. "I brought you some food. You can get up now!"

But the boys were not in their frozen positions. Ai couldn't find them anywhere.

_Maybe the pills wore off already, _She thought optimistically, _or maybe they figured out that I don't like hem that way and have gone off to bother Mikan-san or something…_

But as soon as she closed the door, they leapt out at her, tackling her to the ground like over grown house cats.

* * *

A single scream exited her lips before they silenced her.

"I'm _so_ glad that you came back!" Ruka-san giggled as he cuddled up next to her and started to squeeze the life out of her with a bone crushing hug. "We were waiting _forever_ for you to come back!"

"Yeah, Blossom." Hyuuga growled in her ear as he began to crush her bones too. "But I'm pretty sure I missed you the most…"

Ruka-san was offended and only squeezed her harder. "I'm absolutely sure I missed Ai the most."

Hyuuga began to squeeze harder too. "No! I did!"

Ruka-san squeezed so hard, that Ai felt her lungs about to collapse.

With a raspy whisper she said, "I did. I missed…um…you guys the most…"

* * *

That stopped them in their attempts to kill her with hugs.

Ruka-san whispered in her ear, "Really, Ai? You missed us more than we missed you?"

Ai nodded, unsure what would happen next.

Then they administered the most spine crushing hug of all from both of them.

"And that's why we love you, Blossom." Hyuuga purred as they both snuggled up close to her.

"Uh huh," Ruka-san whispered again. "That's why we love you."

They stayed like that until darkness fell, murmuring how much they loved her.

* * *

Ai was just about to fall asleep when the boys started to stir.

"Ugh, five more minutes…" She groaned as she buried her face into the only dark thing close enough, Hyuuga's shirt. "I promise…that'll wake up then…I promise…"

Something licked her ear and, being groggy, she thought she had fallen from her bed and her dog had started to wake her up.

"C'mon, Ryo," Ai grumbled again, batting at the imaginary dog, "Stop licking me."

But then her fingers hit something warm and defiantly _not _a dog.

"C'mon, Blossom," A voice murmured in her ear, tickling her sides until her eyes flew open. "Time to wake up and let us show you how much we love you."

* * *

She saw Hyuuga's face, blushing, coming closer and closer to her own.

"Sorry, Hyuuga…" She whispered trailing off. "I can't take advantage of you like this…"

Hyuuga smirked, raising his face from hers.

"If you're a bit nervous, this is Ruka's first kiss too." He said. "Now, doesn't that make you feel even the tiniest bit better?"

"No."

He smirked again, "Ruka, I think she's ready for you…"

* * *

Ai sat up now, "I told you. I don't want to have anything to do with you. I can't take advantage of you. You aren't yourselves. Besides…, even _if_ it was what I wanted… it's still not fair to either of you to have me kiss you at all."

Ruka-san came into her range of vision, looking teary eyed, "So…you don't…love me? I can't kiss you if you don't love me back…"

"I…I…," It was increasingly hard for her to say anything at all, "I'll do it if it will make you happy. You're my…friend… I have to do anything in my power to make my friends happy. It's an Ai rule."

Ruka-san still looked sad but he smiled weakly, "I guess… Are you sure you want this, Ai? I can't make you do anything you don't want to."

Hyuuga was disgusted by the scene and rolled his eyes, "I'm being nice, Ruka. If you can't handle being Blossom's first kiss, I'll take her gladly."

He sidled up next to Ai and cupped her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He smirked again. "Just sit back and relax…"

His lips were getting really close to hers, so close she could almost smell his shampoo.

She began to struggle against him but to no avail. It really looked like he was going to go through with it.

"Stop it Natsume!" Ruka-san shouted, stopping him, "I'll… I'll kiss her…"


	24. Morning Time

**Morning Time**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… And that's the truth…**

**Rukaluff's Note- The last chapter… was AWESOME! I always wanted to do a big scene like that! But there's a deeper mystery, are the boys acting of their own will?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

This time, when Ruka-san cupped her cheek, she still felt a little weird, he wasn't himself…

Their lips were just about to meet when…

Both boys fell over, lifeless.

* * *

Ai got out the list of stages Imai-san had given her… At the bottom of the page there was a note, scribbled hastily.

_Between every stage, the pursuer(s)' body functions will need to shut down to rest. This induces a stage where they are technically dead._

_After a few seconds, the vital systems will recover. This state could last anywhere from a few minutes to three days, depending on which stage the pursuer(s) were in._

_This is a time for the object(s) of desire to escape the pursuer(s)._

* * *

She shrugged; basically, this was nothing to worry about. The boys had started breathing again while she was reading the note. Everything was okay…

That is, besides the fact that she had two insane boys chasing after her, she was fine.

* * *

Ai looked at the clock, 11:00 P.M.; she had gone to bed later than this while translating before. She was almost eerily calm as she slipped into her bed.

The boys would wake up sometime tomorrow, giving her _plenty_ of time to bribe Imai-san for a cure.

Once the cure was administered, everything would go as expected. Hyuuga would hate her guts again, Ruka-san would go back to blushing at the word "Vanilla", and she would return to being the snarky, sarcastic, little devil that pranked teachers without mercy and didn't eat octopus sushi.

And thus, she fell fast asleep in the comfy bed.

* * *

In the morning, Ai felt something…warm…sidled up beside her.

_It must be an extra blanket the robot dorm mother brought in, _She thought as she tried to pull it over herself, _ugh, this thing is heavy… She really needs to use more fabric softener…_

Wait… blankets didn't giggle when she tried to pull them over, even the ones without fabric softener…

She snapped her eyes open, what she was holding was a giggly, in pajamas with little bunnies on them, and unruly Ruka-san…

* * *

Ai gave a yelp as she ducked under the covers… It had to be a nightmare…

"C'mon Blossom," A voice said with a verbal sneer, "It's time to wake up, you don't want to be late for school, do you? Your uniform's on the desk over there."

She finally peeked out from under the covers; maybe, just maybe she could make a mad dash for her uniform, climb back in bed, pull the covers over her, and change that way…

But wait, she distinctly remembered falling asleep in her uniform… If she wasn't wearing it, what was she wearing?!

* * *

Ai shyly got out of the bed, with the covers still covering her up, and then she felt really scratchy pajama fabric on her skin… At least she was wearing something…

Carefully, she lowered the blankets, ready to pull them back up at a moment's notice…

When she finally got a look, she squealed and her face turned red.

She was wearing…wearing…Hyuuga's clothes?!

* * *

"How…How…?" She managed to whisper.

Hyuuga smirked, "Ancient Japanese Secret."

"You could have at least dressed me in my own clothes or better yet, not have tried to dress me at all, Hyuuga."

"That can be arranged." He snapped his fingers and Hyuuga's clothes switched with hers.

* * *

"That's…That's…" Ai mumbled.

"It's time to go to breakfast, Blossom." Hyuuga sneered. "We'll meet up with Ruka later…unless you'd like to see him in the nude…?"

* * *

She didn't give him the satisfaction of a blush and his face fell.

"Then let's go to breakfast then, hmm?" Ai said aloofly and gave Ruka-san a little wave without looking back at him, "See you in class, Vanilla."

* * *

During breakfast, Hyuuga (Or Natsume-kun, as he preferred to be called now) never let go of her hand and refused to let her use the other one.

"Umm…," Ai mumbled, "How am I supposed to eat when I can't use my hands?"

With a glint in his eye and a sneer on his face, he mumbled back, "I'll feed you then. Now, wouldn't that be nice?"

"N-"She tried to speak, but he had already placed a ball of rice in her mouth.

_Today is going to suck, _Ai thought, _I can feel it…_

* * *

**Rukaluff-Ai's right. Her day is going to suck...for her!**

**"THUMP!"**

**Rukaluff- Ouch, Ai... What did you do that for?**

**Ai- That's for making Hyuuga and Vanilla fall in love with me!**

**Rukaluff- Release the hounds!**

**(From a doggie door, out come Ruka and Natsume, yipping manically.)**

**Ai- Eeeek! I thought I lost them! We'll finish this later, Rukaluff!**

**Rukaluff- He He He! Always travel with a buddy, Ai!**


	25. The Cure

**The Cure**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… Or do I…?**

**Rukaluff's Note- Just in case you haven't seen this announcement yet, I have fan art!**

**Huzzah for me! **

**I encourage everyone to make fan art. I hereby give you all permission. **

**Just make sure to credit me as the owner of both Ai Kato and Click to win, hmm?**

* * *

The day wasn't as bad as Ai thought it would be…

It was _much_ worse.

Having two boys fighting over you may sound cool at first, but it gets old _very_ quickly.

* * *

When Ai and Hyuuga had finished eating at their incredibly slow pace, he dragged her to the classroom…literally.

By grabbing both of her wrists and tugging her along, he technically "walked" her to the classroom, which he thought was _very_ romantic, apparently…

* * *

Homeroom went as expected, although the two boys got in a fight on where she should sit.

"Ai is sitting by…me!" Ruka-san shouted as he yanked her over to his side of the desk.

"You're _so_ funny, Ruka." Hyuuga sneered. "She's obviously is going to sit by…me!" He yanked her over to _his_ side of the desk.

They began a ferocious game of tug-of-war with her arms, until Ai finally had to shout at them.

"Good Gravy! I'll sit in the middle!" She shouted as she took the vacated seat between them. Mikan-san had wisely left after the first couple of shouts. "Now calm down! I'm not a toy!"

The two boys mumbled their apologies and sat down quietly, occasionally giving each other dirty looks when they thought Ai wasn't looking.

* * *

When class was over, the two of them, reluctantly walked her to the next class.

Jinno-sensei wasn't bothered by the two boys' constant shouts during class but, instead, he held them after, both of them sitting on either sides of the room.

_Thank goodness, _Ai thought as she sprinted down the hall, attempting to get as far away as possible from the two, _I can't believe that such good friends would ever do that to each other...and all over me too! I'm not worth it. Stupid Imai-san, she made this happen to me…, _she quickly looked over her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't get hit with the baka gun for even _thinking_ it.

* * *

A light bulb flicked on in her mind.

"That's it!" Ai thought aloud, "Imai-san must have a cure!"

She rifled through her pockets, hoping to find something she could bribe her with. Ruka-san and Hyuuga were apparently very generous with their girlfriends, because she found two gifts of 500 Rabbits each!

"Bless their souls…" She mumbled, wondering if Hyuuga had a soul or not, "I mean bless their collective _soul_ or whatever…"

* * *

Dashing down the hall at a speed that would make an Olympic gold medalist weep in envy, Ai caught up to the money grubbing inventor.

"Here," She said excitedly as she poured the thousand Rabbits into Imai-san's hands, "I'll pay you a thousand Rabbits for the cure. Do we have a deal?"

Imai-san's eyes widened in amazement, "Come to my room in ten minutes. I'll give you the cure."

Ai was frightened by what Hyuuga and Ruka-san could do to her in ten minutes and pulled out a picture she had taken that morning, "I'll give you another photo of Ruka-san in his bunny pajamas, if I get the cure now!"

The inventor nodded and then sprinted out to her vehicle, flying away towards the Elementary Dorms.

* * *

Within a minute or two, she had come back, carrying a brown paper sack.

"Slip this into their food at dinner; the pills will be reversed immediately after swallowing." Imai-san whispered. "Or, better yet, shove it down their throats. Just give it to them within an hour or the cure will have the _opposite _effect."

Ai nodded and made an abrupt turn towards Jinno-sensei's classroom. With luck, they would still be in there.

* * *

**Rukaluff-Yeah, Ai found the cure already. She just can't take it anymore...**


	26. Everything Normal

**Everything Normal**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… I do own Ai and Click to Win.**

**Rukaluff's Note- Ugh, today I have an exam… I'll try to finish…**

* * *

Ai rushed into Jinno-sensei's classroom, clutching her chest and trying not to fall over.

"I…I…," She gasped between breaths, "I…have brought these…two…their…medicine…"

Jinno-sensei looked perplexed, even suspicious of the contents of the paper bag.

"Since when," He retorted, "Do these two boys need medicine, Miss Kato?"

"It's more like a cure," She grumbled, having caught her breath, "They caught a…disease from one of…Imai-san's inventions. That's why they've been acting out and shouting a lot. It's the first phase and the only phase when I can cure them."

Jinno-sensei looked slightly less suspicious, "Fine. It's not the first time Miss Imai's inventions have gone wrong."

* * *

Ai relaxed and pulled out the cure…

CHOCOLATE was the CURE?!

She gave a nervous laugh and went over to the closest boy, Hyuuga.

"Umm, here," She whispered, "This is umm…special chocolate…that will…umm…"

While he was distracted with her fancy talk, she shoved it down his throat.

* * *

After a fit of choking, Hyuuga suddenly glared at her.

"Move it, Blossom." He snarled, forming a ball of fire in his hand, "You're blocking my sun."

* * *

With only a slightly singed bottom, Ai moved on to Ruka-san, and again preformed the same routine.

"…Ai-san…" He said, obviously searching for the right words, "Umm… What are you doing here?"

Still grumbling about the pain in her rump, she limped out of the classroom and to her new room.

Ai flopped on the bed, finally enjoying it fully, and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short update...**


	27. Negative Eight

**Negative Eight**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice… **

**Rukaluff's Note- Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy trying to get my grades up. There's only a billion days of school left!**

* * *

A dark figure crept into Ai's room after they were sure she had fallen into a deep sleep.

They didn't steal anything but instead left one piece of candy on the bedside table…

* * *

Unaware of that night's intruder, Ai woke up to find a piece of hard candy on her bedside table. She didn't think anything of it.

Groggily, Ai popped the piece of candy into her mouth, not noticing the negative eight emblazoned on both sides.

It was one of the most delicious candies she had ever had the privilege to put in her mouth.

_Note to self, _Ai made a mental note as she looked at the clock and scurried away to class, _Find more of these, and put them in a vault. See if candy ages like wine._

* * *

By the time she got to homeroom, everyone else was already there.

Ai glanced at the clock, she was ten minutes late, but instead of the class berating her for her late arrival, and they stared at her, wondering why she was there.

* * *

She trudged over to her rickety old desk and tried to sit in it but it was too high!

"Did someone raise my chair or something?" She tried to say, but all that came out was: "Chair too high."

"I didn't know there was another three year old on campus." A voice whispered.

"Maybe she's a new transfer student. She looks lost." Another voice said.

"Come here, sweetie. Let Auntie Sumire hold you and take you home." Seaweed Head crooned, sounding sickly sweet, "Its okay."

Ai tried to use her best curse words but all that came out was: "Ugly Baka."

"I like this kid. C'mon, now when this girl with brown hair and a scar comes in, tell her that too." Hyuuga sneered.

_What?! But...But…I'm that girl…, _She threw a mental temper tantrum, _Stop messing with me, Hyuuga! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

* * *

After a few minutes of trying to speak, Ai gave up and sat on the ground, crying.

"No fair. No fair. No fair!" The volume grew until it turned into a wail.

Someone slapped their hand over her mouth.

* * *

Ai looked up and saw a sliver haired little boy clamping his hand over her mouth, willing her with his eyes to stop crying.

_Yoichi-san… Was he Yoichi-san?_

"Stop it." The boy said, "Stop crying."

Ai sniffled and wiped her red and puffy eyes. She grabbed onto him.

"I want to go home…" She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that were flooding her eyes and hiding her face in his shoulder. "I want to go home…"

Yoichi-san nodded sadly, "I…want to go…home…too…"

"Tell them…," Ai pointed to her classmates with her chubby hand, "Tell them… That I'm Ai."

He nodded again and climbed up to Hyuuga and whispered something in his ear, Hyuuga's eyes grew wide, embarrassing her.

She managed to catch what Hyuuga said.

"Stay with her."

* * *

Just then, Narumi-sensei bounded in through the door, scaring the substitute teacher so much, he hit his head on the desk he was hiding under.

"The busses to Central Town are leaving. I'll hand out your allowances and you can be on your way!"

* * *

Ai stood in line, holding Yoichi-san's hand as she waited for her allowance.

"Now, who is this?" Narumi-sensei said with a twinkle in his eye, Hyuuga whispered something in his ear, "Oh… Hello…Aoi-san! I see you found your way to the classroom alright. Make sure you stay with Natsume-kun and Yoichi-san, ok?"

He handed her an already opened red packet. It had 50 rabbits in it!

* * *

Mikan-san was nice enough to carry her to the bus after learning she was "Ai-sama." That didn't stop her from cuddling her and treating her like a baby.

"Oh, Ai-sama's so cute!" Mikan-san whispered as she tickled her belly, "Just look at those dimples! Now wonder why Yoichi-san likes you so much. You're the prettiest little girl around!"

That thoroughly embarrassed her to no end until they arrived in Central Town.

Ai was lifted off the bus and was set on the ground while Mikan-san fiddled with her packet of money before finally catching up with the group.

* * *

"Ok, 'Aoi-san', what do you want to buy?" Mikan-san said as she carried her in her arms and trying to catch up with Hyuuga's group. **(Yes. Hyuuga is her partner. The scene in Jin Jin's class already happened.)** "Do you want a pretty ribbon for your hair or a lovely dress to wear on the weekends?"

She got so wrapped up in shopping, she forgot that Ai was still eleven years old and had no need for "pretty ribbons" and "lovely dresses."

So, when Mikan-san wasn't looking, she crawled away towards something she really wanted, Howalon, boxes and boxes of the beautiful sweet was all Ai wanted.

* * *

She caught up with Hyuuga, Ruka-san, and Yoichi-san, who were standing close to the front of the line.

Ai climbed up Hyuuga until she was perfectly resting on his shoulder. Being three had its advantages.

* * *

1) Hyuuga couldn't blast her with his Alice.

2) Ai could steal a spot in line with ease.

3) The shop keepers loved to give out freebies to little three year old girls…

* * *

Yoichi-san kept staring at her from over Ruka-san's shoulder. It was really…creepy.

When they finally got to the front of the line, she bought two boxes and hopped off Hyuuga's shoulder, having served his purpose.

* * *

"Not so fast, little one." A voice said, having picked her up in his arms, "You're going to spend the rest of the day with me."

Yoichi-san made an offended noise.

"Okay, you're going to spend the day with me _and_ Yoichi." Hyuuga smirked, "He's really taken a shine to you for some reason."

* * *

_Do I ever get a break?! _


	28. Ai's Day

**Ai's Day**

**Disclaimer: (laughs insanely) I don't… (Has another insane laughing fit) Gakuen Alice! **

**(Subsides to irrational laughter and then falls out of her chair) **

**o.0 **

**No one saw that, right?**

**Rukaluff's Note- This has nothing to do with Ai or Click to win…**

**Umm…I can't think of anything!**

**My mind has finally turned into mush!**

**Curse you, Animal Crossing: Wild World, Curse you!**

* * *

Being a short three year-old, Ai couldn't escape. She did everything she could think of.

Soaking Hyuuga with her Alice only made Yoichi-san laugh and stare at her more.

Screaming didn't help much when your mouth was covered in duct tape.

Kicking, punching, and hitting made her captor chuckle and say, "You're tickling me."

So, since none of the stunts she pulled worked, Ai sullenly draped herself over Hyuuga's shoulder, waiting for the horrible trip to Central Town to end.

* * *

The group, Hyuuga, Ai, Yoichi-san, Ruka-san, and their cronies, stopped in front of a store front every now and again to peer in at the wares.

Everyone else tried to make the trip more enjoyable for her, offering to buy her gifts.

"Hey, little girl," The bald kid said, "I'll buy you a teddy bear if you smile."

Ai said the only word that came to mind, "Baka."

"I'll get you a doll if you perk up a bit." Koko told her nicely.

She stuck out her tongue at him. Nothing would make this trip enjoyable for her.

But it was Hyuuga who perked up her mood.

* * *

"I'll pick you up an ice cream cone if you give me a hug." He whispered in her ear.

This offer, Ai actually considered.

Ice cream was, after all, the source of all happiness in the universe.

But hugging Hyuuga, a fountain of pure evil, was dampening the deal.

* * *

Ai nodded, after much thought on the matter and held up two of her chubby fingers.

"Two scoops." She said, grudgingly.

"I expect to be paid up front, little one." Hyuuga smirked as he held his arms open.

She closed her eyes and began to think of the ice cream.

It took a while, but finally, Ai plunged in and gave him a hug.

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Her oppressor sneered when she let go.

"Ice cream," She said, hoping he held up the deal, "Now."

They hurried over to the nearest ice cream stand and bought Yoichi-san and Ai a huge double scooper. It was so big; they had to sit at a table.

* * *

Ai started to lick her ice cream carefully, making sure it wouldn't run over.

It was _so_ good. Who knew alternate universe ice cream tasted great?

But her happiness was broken when, she was half way through, she saw everyone staring at her.

They all stopped when she stopped licking, but began to stare again when she began to eat.

_Perverts,_ Ai thought, embarrassed, _they're all perverts. It isn't much of a surprise, considering their leader, Lord Groper._

* * *

She stopped in mid-lick and got up from the table when she heard her name being called.

"'Aoi-san,'" Mikan-san shouted, "I found you!" She started to hug her so tightly, Ruka-san and Hyuuga's hugs couldn't even compare.

"I need to set you down for your nap," She said aloud, "It's already six 'o clock."

And, so, they high tailed it out of there and got back on the bus.

It wasn't until she got back to her room, did the candy begin to wear off.

Just one last look in the mirror, at her younger face, before she went to bed was all she needed.

Her hair was unusually done up in pig tails, having gotten the "Mikan" treatment earlier that day. Ai looked…happier as a little girl…

* * *

Suddenly, it felt like someone had stabbed her in her chest, causing her to fall over in pain.

With her last threads of consciousness, Ai saw a masked figure enter her room, easing itself towards her.

She gave a feral cry, begging the figure to leave, before subsiding into the darkness.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Ai's been kidnapped! **


	29. Dimension Traveler

**Dimension Traveler**

**Disclaimer- Someone, somewhere, ****does**** own Gakuen Alice. But I ****don't**** own it…**

**Rukaluff's Note-**

**0.0**

**Ai's been kidnapped?! **

**If only someone told me…**

**Wait! **

**I write the story so **_**I**_** should have told me…**

**Ugh, my head hurts from thinking too much…**

* * *

They put the dimension traveler's body in an Alice proof tube and began to run a series of tests on the unconscious girl.

Every test proved she was human… Just not _this_ dimension's kind of human.

There were major differences in her DNA that dumbfounded the researchers.

The girl didn't have the gene that allowed green, blue, purple, or pink hair color.

She didn't have the gene that allowed the body to express its self in elaborate ways.

This…girl was certainly the strangest life form they had ever seen.

And she was dying; her molecular structure was falling apart every moment she spent in this universe.

They needed to report to the Elementary School Principal immediately.

* * *

Ai awoke on a couch in the Elementary School Principal's office, fully grown again.

With sleepy eyes, she studied the room for a few minutes until realizing that this wasn't her room, and that someone was staring at her.

THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL PRINCIPAL?!

* * *

"Welcome, Miss… Ai…?" The principal gestured at the chair in front of his desk, "Please, have a seat. We need to chat for a bit."

She timidly approached the chair and sat down quickly, hoping she wouldn't die of fright.

"It has come to our attention that _you_ are not of this world." He said calmly, freaking her out even more, "Now, if you can tell me of the circumstances of which you arrived, violence will not be necessary."

He snapped his fingers and out came all the members of the Dangerous Class, including Hyuuga, Yoichi-san, and Persona They were all wearing masks so that she couldn't see their faces at all.

Was she really that important that they had to pull all of the members out of class and their missions?

* * *

Ai began to speak in detail, of her whole trip to Gakuen Alice, mentioning the interdimensional portal, the procedure, and how she accidentally triggered it.

Everyone, but the Principal and Persona, was surprised, even in awe of it.

"So, you're saying, Miss Ai," The Principal said suddenly, almost knocking her off the chair, "That no one else in your universe has discovered it yet. You just happened upon it one day while checking your e-mail…?" He let it trail off.

She nodded, "Yes, sir. That is all I know."

He smiled wickedly, "But do you know, that every second, every moment, you spend _here_ is killing you from the inside out? You are **dying**, Miss Ai, and at a very alarming rate. You _need_ to return to your universe. Our medical staff concluded that if you don't return within a week, your molecular structure will collapse, causing vital organ failure."

* * *

All of this hit Ai very quickly.

She was going to die? But she liked it here so much, she would give Hyuuga, even Sea Weed Head, a million hugs if she could have another week to live here.

"Do…Do you have a plan to return me home?" She said weakly, almost whispering, "I'm…I'm sure that if you take me home, maybe…maybe a trade route could be established. Both universes would flourish from what they gained from one another."

The Principal smiled again, "Luckily for you, we have found a way to return you, safe and sound, to your world. But… we need to strike a deal. You will return in three years after your departure and bring back the greatest minds of your universe to me."

* * *

Ai nodded, would she do it? No one would pursue her if she didn't.

"At your departure, Persona will place his Alice upon you. It will be nullified for three years. If you do not return in time, it will kill you on the spot. There are no cures and no remedies." The Principal announced, "You may return to your classroom, followed by two guards, of course."

He nodded to Hyuuga and Yoichi-san, they stepped out of rank and followed her out of the office.

* * *

**Ai is dying... **

**:(**

** How sad...**


	30. Indirect Confessions

**Indirect Confessions **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gakuen Alice, Everybody Knows, or Pikapika no Taiyou.**

**Rukaluff's Note-**

**New Poll to pick the title of the sequel!**

**Yes, Ai is dying. It's kind of sad, really. **

**She has to leave within a week…**

**But, keep your hopes up.**

**Ai will be back in three years, ready for the junior division!**

**She'll be bringing along some friends too.**

**I'll even release their names.**

**Botan Miko**

**Yuki Nara**

* * *

A week went by fast.

With so little to do besides endure the taunts and teasing about being from a different universe, (gossip spreads quickly at Gakuen Alice), she was forced to entertain herself by listening to her music in her room. (She wasn't allowed to go to class the entire week.)

* * *

Soon, it was the night before she was going to leave and Imai-san had somehow set up a party in the classroom, after hours, since Ai wouldn't let _anyone _into her room after the infatuation pills incident.

Somehow, probably with help from some of Imai-san's robots, her friends managed to decorate the entire room lavishly with streamers, confetti, and ribbons.

Normally, Ai would absolutely _hate_ going to a party, but it was her last day so she needed to end it with a happy note.

Mikan-san escorted her from her room down to the party, blabbing on and on about karaoke, dancing, and cake.

When her escort opened the door to the classroom, she was amazed at the number of people who came to see her off. Even Sea Weed Head had arrived, grimacing sourly.

'C'mon, Ai-sama," Mikan-san said brightly as she led Ai over to a stage in the center, "You have to sing tonight. Everyone has been waiting for you."

* * *

As hard as she tried to escape, Mikan-san had an admirably strong grip on her, and pushed her onto the stage, where everyone gathered.

"Umm…," Ai blushed as she looked through the list of songs until she finally hit the random button, "Ok, I'll be singing…," She blushed again, amazed by the choice, "Pikapika no Taiyou?!"

* * *

Pikapika no Taiyou

By: Kana Ueda

Translation by- Moonlightspiral of Youtube-.-com

"Ring-ring" What was that? A rather stubborn yet familiar sound awoke me from my dreams.

The glittering sky is pretty much the same as always, a super happy day!

Rubbing my eyes I try to catch up to you from behind, but you're too far away.

As always I'll fall and tumble over the ground below, gosh, I'm such a klutz!

Right when class begins, I look at the sky

With my mouth gaping wide, a plane will come and hit me

Wakes me from my daze, I'll read your message just for me

"Keep on smiling, smiling all the time"

I'm glad to have you, to share my memories

With you who's always by my side!

No matter who we should face

We can always jump right over them!

Tonight I'll pray, to grant my wish

To fly with you another day!

Even when the clouds are grey

We can surely smile on once again, in many colors!

Just us forever, just like the sun above!

* * *

Thoroughly embarrassed, Ai tried to creep off the stage, but a thunderous applause stopped her from leaving the stage.

A feeling of pure happiness rushed through her diseased body; it had gotten worse over the last week to when she couldn't stand for more than ten minutes, unaided.

She rushed back on stage and, like a true rock star, shouted to her classmates.

"Do you guys want an encore?!" She shouted, enjoying the feeling when the crowd responded with an even louder ruckus, "Okay, get ready to listen to "Everybody Knows" by the Dixie Chicks!" She looked out into the crowd and saw both Hyuuga and Ruka-san cheering along with them. She grinned and, just like Mikan-san, made a big thumbs up.

* * *

Everybody Knows

By: Dixie Chicks

Tell me now if you came sneaking up behind  
Would you know me and see behind the smile  
I can change like colors on a wall  
Hoping no one else will find what lies beneath it all  
I think I hide it all so well

Stepping out, everyone can see my face  
All the things I can't erase from my life  
Everybody knows  
Standing out so you won't forget my name  
That's the way we play this game of life  
Everybody knows

Looking through the crowd  
I search for something else  
But every time I turn around  
I run into myself  
Here I stand  
Consumed with my surroundings  
Just another day  
Of everybody looking  
I swore they'd never see me cry  
You'll never see me cry

Stepping out, everyone can see my face  
All the things I can't erase from my life  
Everybody knows  
Standing out so you won't forget my name  
That's the way we play this game of life  
Everybody knows

You say I'll pay the price  
That's the chance that I'll take  
Though you may think I'm telling lies  
But I just call it getting by

Stepping out, everyone can see my face  
All the things I can't erase from my life  
Everybody knows

Standing out so you won't forget my name  
That's the way we play this game of life  
Everybody knows I am just barely getting by.

* * *

She sang through most of the party until her vocal cords were about to explode and her illness took its toll on her legs. Ai couldn't get up from the chair she collapsed into...

Eventually, it came time for the dancing portion and most of the boys came over to dance with her.

As much as it pained her, she danced with every single one, and even joined in a group dance with Imai-san and Mikan-san.

The only boys who didn't ask were Ruka-chan and..._Natsume-san_… (He wasn't _such_ a bad guy. He was only insufferable to be around 24-7.)

* * *

Some of the girls helped her up to her room, chatting all the way about her performance.

By the time she finally got all of them to leave, even the overly enthusiastic Mikan-san, someone knocked on her door.

* * *

Ai rubbed her eyes and opened the door, silently cursing at who ever had disrupted her.

There was no one in sight, but there were two packages, neatly folded in handkerchiefs awaiting her.

She untied the knots and, with an involuntary gasp, saw, in the packages, a red stone and a white stone.

* * *

_Alice stones…, _Ai thought, shaken by the suddenness of it all, _doesn't this mean that…two people…l…like…me?!_

With a small pin, she carefully carved out a hole in both of them and looped a piece of string in them, making a necklace.

* * *

With confusion in her soul, she fell asleep with both confessions around her neck.


	31. The Finale

**The Finale **

**Click to win's Last Disclaimer- I…don't…own…Gakuen Alice…**

**Rukaluff's Note- … It's the end. Ai is finally leaving to go back to reality…**

**Remember to vote in the poll…for the sequel's title, which I will start to write in a week or so…**

**After I finish a story, I always feel really depressed…**

* * *

It was, without a doubt, the last time she would see her…friends for three years…

By then, Yoichi-san would be able to talk and all of her classmates would be in a different division…and wear BLUE tartan…

Ai looked down at the clothes she had worn at her arrival, they were stone cold as Persona handed her them through the door to change.

He left the door open accidently and she heard footsteps calmly walking down the hall.

"Has the girl finished yet, Persona?" A cruel, cold voice said with obvious authority.

"Not yet, Principal-san…," Persona replied, trailing off a bit, "Do you really expect her to return?"

The Principal chuckled, "No. I expect her to die. She will spread your Alice through her ridiculous universe, killing all of the fools who believed they could send someone, even a child, to this school from another world. Just don't allow her to bring _anything_ from our world home. If she has a tie to us, she might be able to come back."

Persona actually seemed horrified when he said, "But, how is she supposed to bring the greatest geniuses for her world?"

The Principal, enjoying talking about his plot said, "If, by some chance, this girl does return with her world's geniuses and brings them to me, I will have them slaughtered. Now, since that foolish child has told me about other universes, I will not rest until ours is the only one left."

Ai, enraged by their plan to use her to kill her world's entire human race, got out on to the balcony to climb into Mikan-san's bedroom, which was directly below her own.

* * *

Mikan awoke from her pleasant dreams by hearing a loud noise by her window.

She opened it, fearing the worst.

"Uh…," She whispered timidly, "Who's there?"

Suddenly, Ai-sama's head popped out from above, and she jumped onto the balcony.

"I need you…to steal an Alice."

* * *

Several minutes later, Ai left the room the way she had come, having explained Mikan-san's second Alice and how to use it.

It had taken a few tries, but, finally, a huge black orb came out of her chest.

"Don't keep it." Ai had said, "If you can, hand it over to the medical staff and act like you found it on the ground and it made you sick. And also," She whispered in Mikan-san's ear, "Never show _anyone_ your Stealing Alice, it'll make life a whole lot easier for you and you won't get grey hairs at the age of twelve, okay?"

* * *

Now, she was walking down the hall at 5:00 a.m. with Persona at her side.

They arrived at the front of the Elementary School Division and were just about to leave on a small car that would take them to the edge of the forest.

"You should be pleased to know," Persona said as he shoved her in the car, "your friends are already in the forest, waiting at the ceremony spot. It's just a little goodbye gift for you from the Elementary School Principal."

Ai sighed and turned away from him, pressing her face against the window, wishing all of this would just go away and that she could go back to being a normal child with annoying little brothers, a nice house, and loving parents.

She even began to cry a little against the window, sobbing all the way to the forest edge.

* * *

It was a long hike to the ceremony spot and she was always kept in front of Persona so she wouldn't escape into the woods.

Finally, they arrived in a clearing with nothing in it but a door frame.

Ai saw her friends lined up in the back of the clearing, exicted to see her.

"I'm going to have a last word with them, Persona." She said to her captor, who grunted.

* * *

She rushed over to them and gave each and every one of them a huge hug.

"I…I'm going to miss you guys…" She whispered, holding back more tears. "I…I have something for…you…"

From a pocket in her sweatshirt, she fished out six beautifully indigo stones.

"I…I made these one night in my sleep." Ai said bashfully, "I…I want you to remember me, even…if in my world…you're just…imaginary…"

She gave one to Inchou, Mikan-san, Imai-san, Natsume-san, Ruka-san, and Yoichi-san, pressing them hard into their palms.

When she bent over to give Yoichi-san his stone, the Alice Stones around her neck glimmered. Everyone gasped.

Inchou, Mikan-san, Imai-san, and Yoichi-san, with the help of Ruka-san, made their own Alice stones, each with a perfect hole in them, and, one by one, untied her necklace and slid their stones on it.

A grey stone for Yoichi-san, a green stone for Inchou, a purple stone for Imai-san, and a tangerine orange stone for Mikan-san.

She was about to say thanks when Persona pulled her away from her group of friends, hiding the necklace under her sweatshirt.

* * *

"It's time to walk through the doorway, Miss Kato." The Principal sneered, "Remember our deal."

She nodded with a smile of confidence that visibly surprised Persona and the Principal with her optimism.

Ai displayed her necklace to the two adults, making them dive at her, trying to grab the necklace from her neck, and leaped through the open doorway.

The last thing she heard were the sounds of her friends' laughter.

* * *

**It's over! I still have the epiloge to write, but the main story is over!**


	32. An Epilogue

**An Epilogue**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

When Ai returned home, it was still 9:00, but she went to bed early to dream of her friends.

As it turned out, in her world, the stones didn't provide Alices. But, whenever her friends felt happy, the stones glowed merrily.

Ai got the stones engraved a few weeks later with the word "Friends", one letter for each stone.

She felt more confident around people and soon made many friends.

She did well in school and her brothers seemed _slightly _less annoying.

After a while, Ai began to forget about Gakuen Alice and sometimes wondered why she kept the stones around her neck.

It wasn't until a sleepover with her best friends, Botan Miko and Yuki Nara, did she finally remember fully.

She didn't remember that tonight was the three year anniversary of her departure from Gakuen Alice.

But, soon, she, and her friends, would really remember why tonight was so special.

Very soon, indeed.

* * *


	33. A Note to The Readers

To All Fans (and non-fans) of Rukaluff Fanfiction:

I am sorry to inform you that I am hereby removing my account off of . All stories and chapters will be deleted.

I've had a hard time posting at all and it seems that I am at my wit's end. is a distraction to me and my studies, I gratefully resign as Rukaluff.

~Haleigh


End file.
